powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Overdrive
Power Rangers Operation Overdrive known also as "PROO" is the fifteenth season of Power Rangers. It will also air on ABC Kids starting on March 3, 2007. It is based on the 2006 Super Sentai series, GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Power Rangers Operation Overdrive celebrates the anniversary of 15 years of Power Rangers, while Boukenger celebrated 30 years of Sentai. Production History With the fifteenth anniversary of the series upon them, the producers elected to reward the fans and the show's legacy with a two-part anniversary special uniting Rangers from each of the previous Disney-era seasons, coupled with a popular Ranger from the show's most popular seasons during the 1990s. It had been long established that Johnny Yong Bosch had gained a noticable reputation as Adam Park amongst the fanbase, and thus was asked to be the returning veteran Ranger for the special. This season also became the first since Power Rangers Zeo (excluding the preemption of the S.P.D episode Wormhole) to end with a one-episode finale. The season also contained one of the more thought-provoking episodes of the series run, Things Not Said, which began a darker direction for the Red Ranger Mack. Synopsis Many years ago, two brothers named Flurious and Moltor try to steal a legendary crown known as the Corona Aurora and are imprisoned throughout the galaxy. Sentinel Knight scatters the crown and its jewels on the planet Earth in hopes of preventing it from falling into the wrong hands. In the present day, world renowned explorer Andrew Hartford uncovers the crown which frees Flurious and Moltor from their imprisonment. Andrew recruits four elite teenagers to become Power Rangers and stop the Corona Aurora from falling into the wrong hands. Although Hartford is originally opposed to it, his son Mack becomes the fifth team member - the Red Ranger. The Power Rangers search ancient civilizations and all over the world to uncover the first jewel which was once used by Neptune - King of Atlantis. In the process, they encounter the illustrious Miratrix who is determined to find the jewels and free her master Kamdor. While searching for the Toru Diamond, the Rangers encounter an alien named Tyzonn. Tyzonn came to Earth from the planet Mercuria to stop the evil Fearcats who are intent on releasing their army which had been previously imprisoned in a mirror world. After the loss of his fiancé Vella's apparent demise, Tyzonn is reluctant, but is eventually convinced to join Operation Overdrive as the Mercury Ranger. Together the Rangers encounter Thor and Loki, two of the Greek gods. Their involvement leads to the discovery of the Blue Sapphire, which is stolen by Kamdor and Miratrix. When Thrax, son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa escapes imprisonment from the Sentinel Knight, he recruits Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats to form an evil alliance and destroy the Rangers' connection to the Universal Morphing Grid. The Rangers must go on a quest to seek out the legendary sword Excelsior which is capable of restoring their powers and the Sentinel Knight. With the help of five former Power Rangers – Adam Park; the Black Power Ranger, Xander Bly; the Green Mystic Ranger, Bridge Carson; the Red S.P.D. Ranger, Kira Ford; the Yellow Dino Ranger, and Tori Hanson; the Blue Wind Ranger, the Power Rangers unite and defeat Thrax which fizzles the evil alliance. After the Rangers encounter a virus, Mack makes a startling discovery about himself. Realizing that he is an android, Mack begins to question his very existence, but he still pulls through for his friends by merging with the Sentinel Knight to become the Red Sentinel Ranger. Meanwhile, when another Fearcat named Crazar shows up, Tyzonn discovers that Vella is still alive. Also the Rangers uncover the Star of Isis, the fourth jewel of the Corona Aurora. The Octavian Chalice holds the power to uncover the final jewel to the crown. In an ultimate struggle for it, the Fearcats are destroyed for good and so is Kamdor, but not before imprisoning Miratrix inside a gem for eternity. Flurious destroys Moltor and steals the crown and gets his hands on the jewels as well. Now with the power of the Corona Aurora at his disposal, Flurious freezes all of San Angelas. In a desperate attempt to save the world, Mack sacrifices himself to destroy Flurious once and for all. The Sentinel Knight appears and uses the Corona Aurora to bring Mack back to life. As Mack awakens, he realizes that thanks to the crown, he is now human. Thanks to Norg, Tyzonn is reunited with Vella and the Power Rangers move on with their lives now that they have saved the world from evil. Characters Rangers Retro Veteran Rangers Allies *Andrew Hartford, Mack's Father and mentor to the Rangers. It is believed he created the powers after finding the Crown of the Gods. * Spencer * Sentinel Knight * Norg Villains *Flurious - is an evil creature who dwells in an ice cave on a glacier. He commands his foot soldiers the Chillers. He is constantly battling against his brother Moltar. *Moltor - has battled his brother, Flurious, from the beginning of time to find the Jewels to the Crown of the Gods. He must reside in heat and resides within the walls of a volcano. His henchmen are the Lava Lizards, which he creates his monsterous creations. * Miratrix * Kamdor * Cyborg Fearcats ** Mig ** Benglo * Cheetar * Thrax * Chillers * Lava Lizards List of Overdrive Monsters Others * Spencer * Brownbeard Arsenal * Civilian Vehicles * S.H.A.R.C. - Special Hydro/Aero Recon Craft * Overdrive Tracker is the morpher of the Power Rangers. It can tell the hazard levels of the treasures they find, and decode clues. It is also used to call the Driver Zords. * Mercury Morpher is the morpher of the Mercury Ranger. It can be used to summon Dump Driver (# 1) to Rescue Runner 2 (# 13). * Double O Zip Shooter * Drive Defenders are the sidearms of the Rangers it is normally a blaster, but can transform into a saber for closer combat. * Overdrive Weapons ** Drive Lance is the weapon of the Red Ranger. ** Drive Slammer is the weapon of the Black Ranger. ** Drive Vortex is the weapon of the Blue Ranger. ** Drive Claw is the weapon of the Yellow Ranger. ** Drive Geyser is the weapon of the Pink Ranger. ** Drive Detector is the weapon of the Mercury Ranger. * Defender Vest ** Drill Blaster * Transtek Armor another one of Andrew's creations, The Transtek Armor is for use of each of the five rangers. It as a Vehicle Mode and a Blast Mode. * Hovertek Cycle * Red Sentinel Ranger DriveMax Zords * DriveMax Ultrazord ** DriveMax Megazord is the first Megazord of the Rangers. It consists of the DriveMax Zords. It can also be transformed into the Mega Truck. *** Dump Driver - Red Ranger's Zord *** Speed Driver - Black Ranger's Zord *** Gyro Driver - Blue Ranger's Zord *** Dozer Driver - Yellow Ranger's Zord *** Sub Driver - Pink Ranger's Zord *** Megazord Modes **** DriveMax Megazord Drill Formation **** DriveMax Megazord Shovel Formation **** DriveMax Megazord Mixer Formation **** DriveMax Megazord Drill and Crane Formation **** DriveMax Megazord Drill and Mixer Formation **** Super DriveMax Megazord **** DriveMax Megazord Crane Formation **** DriveMax Megazord Rescue Formation **DualDrive Megazord *** Drill Driver - Yellow Ranger's secondary zord, although first piloted by Red Ranger *** Shovel Driver - Pink Ranger's secondary zord *** Cement Driver - Blue Ranger's secondary zord, although first piloted by Red Ranger *** Crane Driver - Black Ranger's secondary zord *** Sonic Streaker - Red Ranger's secondary zord ** Megazord Modes *** DriveMax Ultrazord Rescue Formation * Flash Point Megazord is the Mercury Ranger's Megazord. It consists of the following zords. ** Fire Truck Zord - Mercury Ranger's piloted zord ** Rescue Runner 1 - Mercury Ranger's first remote zord ** Rescue Runner 2 - Mercury Ranger's second remote zord ** Megazord Modes *** Flash Point Megazord Drill and Shovel Formation *** Flash Point Megazord Drill and Mixer Formation *** Flash Point Megazord Dozer and Sub Formation * BattleFleet Megazord is another Megazord of the rangers. It can also form a Battleship mode. It consists of the following zords. ** Battle Fleet Zord 14 ** Battle Fleet Zord 15 ** Battle Fleet Zord 16 ** Battle Fleet Zord 17 ** Battle Fleet Zord 18 Trivia *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive follows the pattern of Executive Producer, Bruce Kalish, by having three word titles for the Episodes. *This is the first Power Rangers to feature an African descendant Black Ranger since Zack (Walter Jones) on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *There was a special Behind the Scenes Episode on Friday, February 16, 2007 on Jetix. *Behind the Scenes featurettes are at Ranger Secretshttp://www.rangersecrets.com. *Johnny Yong Bosch returns as Adam the Mighty Morphin' Black Ranger(2) *This is the first season since Power Rangers in Space to have the original 5 colors with their respective genders. (Red, blue and black are males, and yellow and pink are females; Wild Force has a similar pattern but Alyssa is considered to be a white ranger that has pink accents on her costume, and Taylor, just like her fellow yellow rangers Trini Kwan has a Male Counterpart. Her Direct Predecessors Maya, Kelsey and Katie are also females with male counterparts, and a green ranger serves with them instead of a black ranger). Another one of its similarities to Power Rangers In Space is that both the Red Ranger and the 6th member are non-human *This was the first, and so far only series, to have a completely unliving ranger as part of the main team. Mack, the Overdrive Red Ranger, was completely robotic, but was programmed with human emotions. (The Phantom Ranger from Power Rangers: Turbo was never revealed to be living or Robotic, so he can't be considered this.) Mack is also the youngest ranger ever, being built just 2 years before the beginning of the series(or 20 years before SPD). * By this season, Bridge takes second place for being the ranger who has changed colors and powers the most, the first being Tommy. Tommy wore green, white, red and black and had five different ranger powers. Bridge wore green, blue and red and had three different ranger powers. * This is the first season since the first episode of Lost Galaxy to feature Angel Grove. * In terms of syllables, this is the longest title for a Power Rangers series, with eleven syllables. In second place is Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, with nine syllables. References * Power Rangers | Teams | Operation Overdrive Operation Overdrive de: Operation Overdrive fr: Operation Overdrive